Talk:Index/Country
What content should be in the index? I can think of three approaches to the index: * A simple list of names. * Country names, with some links to currency information. * Detailed currency information like the spreadsheet I frequently mention from the Global History of Currencies. As a trial here I have taken the middle approach. It's not as cluttered as the full form, making it easier to find a country, and it has multiple useful links. For example, with the current Afghanistan entry, once you find the country, you can see there is no country page but there is a currency page so you can visit that to get information. Is there any other information that should be included in the table? Argadi 10:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) : I added the conversion rates between currencies, and I think that information makes this table too cluttered for an index—that information should go in the Afghanistan page (and in a more structured form, not just a long string of text). Argadi 12:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :: I like the current layout of the table. A simple list of currency names wouldn't, in my opinion, be as beneficial as it is currently, and the table doesn't need to be too detailed, either. -- What countries should be in the index? And where? Will there ever be a separate page discussing the currency of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg? Probably not, but it is reasonable to have a discussion of the Hamburg mark as the coins are widely available and the currency is different from the Pfannig/Kreuzer/Guilden/Thaler or Pfennig/Mariengroschen/fractional Thaler of most German States. I suggest initially just putting a German states entry near Germany (similar to what the Standard Catalog of World Coins does), and later put individual states after that entry. If we get a huge number of German states-related entries, all the German states entry could be moved to a different index (Index/Country/German states) leaving a link behind. Similar action can be taken for Indian states, Italian states, Swiss cantons and cities, Netherlands East Indies, Malay states (although the last two will probably never justify a separate index). Poland is similar, but there are fewer states with less currency specific information so they might be covered in a section in the Poland article. Danzig would be a separate case, I expect it will get an entry under Danzig (with the D section) and one under Poland/Danzig. Other countries with multiple names will get multiple entries to make them easy to find. (It would be nice to leave a comment in the source so an editor would know to keep the entries synchronized.) Any other thoughts on what should be listed or how? Argadi 10:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :First, a separate article for the currency of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg may eventually be created, but when the time comes, that shall be discussed. :My opinion is that adding all of the German States on this index isn't a very good idea, as it would become quite lengthy, but maybe the most prominent ones (including Hamburg) would be included, and anything else would probably go to a separate index. The Indian states, Italian states, and Swiss cantons would also form their own separate indices. -- :: Not to put down Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg (I know nothing about the state except for taking a quick look through the SCGC and finding the catalog prices implied I might possibly afford a coin minted for Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg if I found one for sale), but there are at least two hundred current countries and fifty German states ahead of it on my list for adding things to this wiki. If we reach Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg for coverage then this wiki will have become a very impressive work. Argadi 01:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Style The table also needs a pleasant style. I'll adjust the styling at some point unless someone who cares more does it first. If the styling is fancy it may be useful to create a template to use to create a row. Argadi 10:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. We do not want the table to be boring, and I believe using templates to style it is a good idea. -- Should Fantasy countries be included? I don't think Sealand is a country, and it doesn't have a currency. However, Sealand is currently covered in this wiki. Should Sealand and similar entities be listed in the country index? Identified as fantasy or not? Separate index? Argadi 12:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :I began contemplating this yesterday, and I believe that this index should not include micronations and fantasy countries. Thus, I find it appropriate to add them to their own index, perhaps Index/Micronations or Index/Fantasy countries. --